


Finding Welcome

by Elleth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aman (Tolkien), Gen, Hopeful Ending, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Elwing arrives in Alqualondë.





	Finding Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/gifts).



> Very late, but I couldn't help but write a little something for your Elwing request. Hope you enjoy.

The water on Aman's shores is clearer and warmer than that of the Havens of Sirion, the sand soft grains and smooth shell fragments rather than the deep, rich mud of the estuary. In between familiar seabirds wheeling around the cliffs, there are strange, exotic ones that dart almost too swift for Elwing's eye to follow. 

She sees it all, but her heart is torn inland where Eärendil is, and across the sea, where her sons are. Its beauty and joy are lost to her.

The town she is approaching, hewn into the cliffside, gleaming with pearl, is utterly strange to her, perhaps a little like the ice floes that pile on the tide in winter at home. But she is exhausted in body and heart, the slaughter still fresh on her mind, and she fears for her husband now. 

Envoys approach her - many of them silver-haired Teleri moving like the tide, but among them one golden-haired, taller figure stands out, sprinting barefoot toward her. 

"Idril?" Elwing whispers as they stand face-to-face, weak with relief. She lets herself fall into comfort. 

"Hush, dear one. I bring tidings from Tirion. Ardamírë is in council with the Valar; I came as fast as I could to find you. Fear not. The Teleri know your plight and losses - they have been theirs to bear since the Dark fell here and the Noldor took ships and lives alike. You will find shelter and sympathy here." 

Elwing knows their history, passed down in the lore of Doriath as a warning of the Noldor, but this parallel eluded her until this moment. It is not one she would have wished for in the world, but profound gratitude washes over her then, recalling the lesson that good may arise out of evil. 

She will find welcome there.


End file.
